


Cyberwatch

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned!Emily, Abused!Lena, I've only tagged the main characters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Everyone who works for Overwatch has an amputation of some kind and Sombra loves hacking them, at least until she meets three brits who survived some messed up shit.





	1. Chapter 1

Sombra leaned against the back of her chair and stared at the clock on her desk. The hacker had ran-out of targets earlier that day and was waiting for her shift to end. After a few minutes there was a hard knock at her door, she opened it to meet the panicked expression of the resident doctor.

"There are three new patients, two of them are in bad condition and the third has not yet been checked." Sombra nodded and headed after the doctor, she didn't know the first thing about medicine but she was the only one who could get the amputations to work with no physiotherapy. After a few minutes they reached the medical-center, Sombra looked over the information on the new patients.

_Name: Emily Arrington_

_Age: 26_

_Area: King's Row, London_

_Additional Information: Evidence of abandonment_

Sombra sighed slightly, she always hated dealing with people who were abandoned, they reminded her too much of herself.

_Name: Lena Oxton_

_Age: 26_

_Area: King's Row, London_

_Additional Information: Evidence of abuse_

Sombra bit back a growl, she never could understand why people would harm the ones they were supposed to love.

_Name: Sydney Taylor_

_Age: 26_

_Area: King's Row, London_

_Additional Information: Crash survivor_

Sombra was curious about this one, crash survivors were often very different from each other. Sombra sat down and waited to be called in.


	2. EA

Sombra looked at the red-head in front of her, she couldn't see any form of cybernetics from where she was standing. It was when the woman turned around she noticed it, the slight glow to her eyes.

"Hello?" Sombra was confused, 'has she already had them synced?' It was then she noticed that the woman was looking at the wall behind her, but maybe looking was the wrong word.

"Sorry, I can't see anything." Sombra smiled sympathetically.

"I'm Sombra, I'm here to sync your cybernetics." She watched the woman nod and she walked towards the chair. Sombra placed a hand on the side of the woman's head and watched a purple glow stretch from the red-head's eyes to a random location on her head. The woman raised a hand to her face and waved it in front of her eyes. She turned to face Sombra.

"Thank you." She smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"How are my friends?" Sombra sighed.

"I haven't been in to them yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I can chica." The woman smiled in thanks.

"You might want to rest for a while, you may get some headaches but that's only your mind getting used to the cybernetics." The woman nodded and lay down, Sombra walked out the door and checked Emily's name off the list.


	3. LO

Sombra took a few moments to prepare herself before she opened the door. She'd only dealt with a few abuse victims but they were all as bad as each other. She walked into the room and smiled sadly at the woman who was curled up in the corner, she could see a few scars peaking out from her shirt, which was unbuttoned to avoid irritating the stitching. Sombra looked at the equipment that was hooked up to her and knew immediately what she was dealing with. Cybernetic hearts were Sombra's least favourite thing to deal with. She tapped the wall lightly to get the woman's attention. When the woman looked at her, she spoke.

"I'm here to sync your cybernetics." The woman gave a wordless nod and Sombra moved closer. 

"I'll have to touch your head and chest, is that alright?" The woman nodded but flinched when Sombra placed a hand on her head. 'She's expecting me to hit her.' Sombra didn't know who'd done this to her but she mentally cursed the unknown person with every curse in every language she knew. When she finished, the woman moved away from her.

"Do you want to see your friend?" When the woman nodded, Sombra left the room and checked on Emily, who was awake.

"How is she?" Emily glanced to the room next door. Sombra shook her head and motioned for Emily to follow her. When she returned to the previous room, Sombra watched Emily sit next to the other woman.

"Lena, it's me." Sombra watched as Lena latched onto Emily with a vice-like grip. She decided to leave them alone and headed to her final patient.


	4. ST

Sombra had no idea what to expect when she walked into the room, but a woman with amputations below both knees and the entirety of her left arm replaced was not it. She took a few moments to decide what should be synced up first, she was so absorbed by her thoughts that she didn’t notice the woman had woke up and was now smirking at her.

“I know I’m a good sight to look at, but are you going to stand there all day?” Sombra was startled out of her thoughts and chose not to respond.

“I’m here to sync up your cybernetics.” The woman’s smirk remained but she nodded her understanding and kept still until Sombra had finished.

“How’s the others?” Sombra told the woman what she knew and wasn’t surprised when she tried to push herself to her feet. Sombra placed a hand on each of her shoulders, mildly surprised by the muscle she could feel.

“It may take a while for the sync to finish.” Sombra wasn’t trying to stop the woman from seeing her friends and helped her to the neighbouring room. She allowed Taylor to walk the final paces to her friends and watched as Emily started running a hand over the metal replacing her arm and how Lena clamped around Sydney’s neck. The woman kept a small smile on her face and nodded to Sombra, who returned the gesture before leaving the friends to their reunion.


	5. Chapter 5

Sombra slumped when she got back to her desk; she glanced at the clock and noticed that she should’ve been home half an hour ago. She sighed and reached for her keyboard, time to write up the new reports, she knew it would take a while for the new patients to get used to their cybernetics so she filed a few dates for their check-ups. After a few minutes she finished he work and did a little digging, trying to find out more about the trio. Truthfully, she was impressed with what she saw, Arrington was finishing a secretary course, Oxton had the best piloting record Sombra had seen and Taylor was a field lieutenant. ‘This is going to be interesting.’ With that thought in mind, Sombra headed home.


	6. LO2

Sombra watched as the first of the women walked into her office, she’d talked to the others before this session and learned that Lena would be more open if she was referred to as Tracer (Sombra didn’t question it, it wasn’t as if anyone knew her real name anyway).The woman sat in one of the chairs at the back of the room, Sombra didn’t blame her.

“Would you like anything?” Oxton just shook her head.

“Have you had any problems with your cybernetics?” Another shake. This continued for a while longer until the session ended. Sombra opened the door to her office.

“I’ll see you next week Tracer.” She cheered internally when the woman gave her a small smile.


	7. EA2

The next person to walk into her office was Emily, the woman sat closer to the desk than Lena.

“Have you had any problems?” Sombra asked, noticing that Emily kept glancing at random things around the room.

“No, just a few headaches but you warned me about those.” Sombra nodded as she wrote that down.

“They should stop soon; let me know if they don’t.” The other woman nodded and gained a thoughtful expression.

“How was Lena?” Sombra sighed, she wasn’t supposed to say anything but she’d read their files enough to know that the three Brits cared about each other more than themselves.

“She didn’t say much but that is to be expected.” Emily nodded her expression somewhere between anger and sadness.

“I worry about her, we both do.” Sombra didn’t need to ask who she meant, the rest of the appointment was spent in silence; Sombra eventually lead the other woman from the room.

“Is the Lieutenant outside?” Emily nodded and Sombra returned to her desk.


End file.
